wiikipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U
is an upcoming fighting video game for the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, hence the title, being developed by and and published by Nintendo. It's the fourth title of series of games, in which characters from various Nintendo franchises fight against each other. The Nintendo 3DS version will be released in Q3 2014, and the Wii U version in Q4 2014. Two versions of the game will be released, one for Nintendo 3DS and the other for Wii U. The Wii U version is presented in high-definition visuals, while the Nintendo 3DS version will feature characters with black outlines, which can be toggled on and off.https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAADMUKlpGiFjOQ Both versions will include the same roster of playable characters, but the two versions will each feature exclusive stages, assist trophies, and collectables. It will feature a stage set in Wuhu Island, another stage set in the Wii Fit room, a stage based on Find Mii and the Wii Fit Trainer as a character. Gameplay Like previous games in the series, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U is a competitive fighting game in which up to four players controlling various Nintendo iconic characters fight against each other. Players use a variety of attacks to damage their opponents, increasing their damage percentage which makes them easier to knock out of the playing field. Smash Balls, items frst introduced in , make a return, allowing whoever obtains them to perform extremely powerful attacks.http://kotaku.com/an-in-depth-chat-with-the-genius-behind-super-smash-bro-530744390 Assist trophies, another returning feature from Brawl, will be included. Like its predecessors, Super Smash Bros. will feature collectable in-game trophies based on characters or items seen in various Nintendo games.http://www.ign.com/articles/2014/01/06/super-smash-bros-wii-u-and-3ds-feature-unique-trophies The Nintendo 3DS version features an exclusive Smash Run mode, in which players navigate an open environment for stat-increasing power-ups, before facing each other in a match.http://www.siliconera.com/2014/04/08/super-smash-bros-3ds-exclusive-mode-called-smash-run/ Whilst local matches and online matches with friends have fully customisable rules, online matches with strangers are divided into two modes: "For Fun", which features random stages and items, with Smash matches only; and "For Glory", which limits matches to "Final Destination" stages, which have flat terrain, lack hazards, and do not undergo any dramatic changes, with no items and the option for 1-on-1 battles for more tournament-style gameplay. Players are also able to customize characters to alter the behavior of their move set, though customized characters may only be used in local and friend matches. In addition to a moderation system regarding various forms of griefing, an online ranking system called "Global Smash Power" was also detailed based on the player's solo mode score, which shows how many other players someone has outscored, rather than listing their position on a leaderboard. There will be no ranking system for the online matches, but there are plans to make sure that random matches are organized by the players' skill levels.http://www.siliconera.com/2014/04/08/super-smash-bros-wii-u-online-multiplayer-detailed/ Playable characters By April 2014, 29 characters have been confirmed, consisting of 23 veterans and 6 newcomers. Unlike previous games in the series, with the removal of in-game transformation, Sheik, Zero Suit Samus, and Charizard are now standalone characters. Veterans Gallery :See main article /Gallery External links *Official website References Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:Nintendo Category:Wii Fit (series) Category:Find Mii (StreetPass Mii Plaza) Category:Pilotwings Resort